


5 Little Things + 1 Not So Little Thing

by Mswriter07



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Little moments in the evolution of Andrew and Jesse's relationship from the Social Network onward.





	5 Little Things + 1 Not So Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. I scribbled this out in about an hour and half. Not beta'ed, all mistakes are mine. I might've fudged tenses in a few or all of these but it's for fun and entertainment. Point anything out that's truly crap and I'll go back and fix it. 
> 
> This is not meant to be of any depiction of them in real life. No harm to any persons mentioned. No monies made. PURE ENTERTAINMENT.

1.

 

Andrew first met Jesse on the set of the Social Network and found his best friend.  The filming process was intense and Andrew learned about his friend’s anxiety and how to read him if he was coming close to a panic attack or just overly jumpy with the crowds.  He stuck close and when Jesse was overwhelmed, he’d quietly take him to an empty room or back to their shared suite so that Jesse could rest or work his nervous energy off without having all eyes on him.  Andrew figured it was something little he could so that Jesse would still feel relatively normal.

 

2.

 

Andrew is in New York City for a small off Broadway run of a play when he gets a call from Jesse.  Jesse’s publisher needs him to make a redeye flight that night to Los Angeles and he needs someone to check on his four cats while he’s out of town for a few days.  Jesse apologized profusely for any inconvenience but his family was busy and out of town themselves. Andrew reassured him that he could look after his cats and Jesse said that he could stay at his apartment if he wanted to while he was gone.  Andrew agreed, if only so Jesse would breathe properly again, and Jesse thanked him and said that his spare key would be in the super’s office to come in and ring the bell and they’d give it to him. Jesse hung up after that. Andrew wouldn’t let Jess down and after his show that night went straight to Jesse’s building and the super gave him Jesse’s key.  

 

3.

 

At an after party for the release of Now You See Me 2, Andrew finds Jesse, who’s talking to his co-stars Mark and Woody.  Mark nudges Jesse and nods at someone behind him. Jesse turns around sees Andrew and he smiles, dimples and all. He sets his champagne down and hugs Andrew close.   _ Missed you _ , Jesse mumbled.   _ You too _ , Andrew murmured against Jesse’s shoulder.  Afterwards Jesse introduced Andrew to Mark and Woody and they included Andrew in the conversation easily, Jesse becoming more animated with Andrew by his side.  When Jesse went off to find more champagne for himself and Andrew, Mark said, “He appreciates the little things you’ve done and do for him.” Andrew let a small grin show and Jesse came back with two glasses of bubbly and when Andrew took his glass, Jesse’s arm settled around his waist.  

 

4.

 

Six months after the after party, Jesse called to see where Andrew was at the present moment and Andrew had said he was just getting off a plane at LaGuardia as he had promotional work for an upcoming film.  Andrew hadn’t seen Jesee since the party so he asked Jess if he wasn’t busy if he wanted to join him on some of his promo rounds with the press and meetings and after those they could get dinner and hang out.  Jesse stuttered for a moment before he took a deep breath and he said okay and Andrew said he’d take a cab to get him and then they would go to the hotel to drop his bags before a coffee run. Andrew hoped starting small would allow Jesse to get used to maybe something more.

 

5.

 

Several months after Andrew initiated a sort of courting of Jesse, he left a note on Jesse’s computer where he asked for an official date that Friday with dinner and a walk through Central Park and to see where things went after that.  Most of their friends and family thought they were already dating but Andrew clarified that they weren’t dating exactly but that he didn’t want to scare Jesse so he bided his time. At 7 pm, Andrew arrived at Jesse’s building to take Jesse out and once they were in the elevator on their way back to the lobby, Jesse looked at Andrew and said, “Thank you for being a gentleman and letting me grasp the little things first.”  Andrew laced their fingers together afterwards and they grinned at each other.

 

And….

 

1 Not So Little Thing

 

Andrew walked into their shared Brooklyn brownstone after he got finished with a couple of interviews and found their small dining table set with a short table cloth, so the cats couldn’t pull it down, and matching dishes, silverware, and wine glasses arranged neatly.  A taper candle in the middle had yet to be lit but the thing that caught Andrew’s attention was his favorite meal home cooked and set in serving dishes. Jesse came out of their room and shut the door behind him.  _ Cats _ , he mouthed.   _ What’s with the fancy dinner _ , Andrew asked.  Jesse blushed and said,  _ My turn to initiate things _ .  

 

Andrew was flummoxed with what Jesse meant but Jesse held out his chair and Andrew sat down while Jesse poured some wine in their glasses and lit the taper candle before he dimmed the overhead lights.  Andrew figured he was trying to recreate their first date at the Italian restaurant. Jesse sat in his chair and he took a sip, more like gulp, of his wine and Andrew could see his hands shaking slightly.  He to his free hand and asked,  _ Are you okay _ ?  Jesse let a nervous smile show and he said,  _ I’m great, just my nerves _ .  Andrew squeezed his hand and Jesse pulled it out of Andrew’s grasp so he could reach in his jean pocket.  Andrew watched closely and Jesse held his hand out - a platinum ring with a thin row of shining diamonds rest in the palm of his hand with a little bit of pocket lint.  Jesse noticed and said,  _ Sorry for the lint _ .

 

_ Is that what I think it is _ ? Andrew had asked quietly.   _ If you want it to be.  You’ve done so many little things that have helped me and helped me grow that I figured it was time for me to do something not so little, if you’re willing to take this leap of faith with me _ ? Jesse rambled.  Andrew picked up the ring and said,  _ Yes!  This is beautiful and our mums will go crazy trying to plan the perfect Jewish wedding for us _ .  

_ I’m looking forward to our Jewish wedding _ , Jesse said.  He helped Andrew put on his ring and Andrew asked,  _ Do you have one too _ ?  Jesse reached in his other pocket and held his matching band out and said,  _ I do _ .  Andrew put it on Jesse and laced their fingers together and they looked at their shared rings.

 


End file.
